


Cooking Lessons

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Zane shows Cole a thing or two about cooking... And then some.





	Cooking Lessons

“Isn’t it a little to early to be making dinner?” Cole asked, walking into the kitchen to see Zane chopping vegetables.

“Nya, Skylor and Pixal are dropping by. I may as well get a head start.” Zane told him, chopping at a terrifyingly fast.

“Oh, ok.” Cole says, walking over then wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, making Zane pause.

“What are you doing?” He asked Cole suspiciously and Cole chuckled.

“What? I can’t watch my boyfriend cook anymore?” He asked, glancing at Zane who was side eying him. “Who knows. Maybe I’ll learn a thing or two.” He hummed and Zane but his lip to prevent himself from laughing, resuming his chopping.

“Maybe you should stick to drinks and smoothies.” Zane suggested and Cole gave a fake gasp of insult.

“There you go hurtin’ my feelings. I thought you were different.” He says with a smirk, pressing his cheek against Zane’s.

“The truth often hurts.” Zane hummed, lifting the chopping board with the minced veggies and scraped them into the pot with the knife. “But if you’re really here to learn then…” He says and Cole blinked once he found their positions reversed.

He was the one in front of the pot with Zane directly behind him, one hand on his hip and the other holding his hand holding a wooden spoon.

“Now just stir gently.” Zane says and Cole swallowed at his low voice right at his ear, his breath brushing the shell of his sensitive ear.

Stirring. He can do that. He stirred, allowing Zane’s hand to guide him at an optimal pace, watching as he occasionally reached out and grabbed a few spices and herps, whispering his explanation of how much to add to the pot and why. It was a struggle to not let his mind wander due to their closeness- and his breath on his ear god- but he managed and even though all he did was stir, taste and add a little salt, all with Zane’s guidance, he still felt accomplished.

“See? That wasn’t too hard, was it?” Zane says, pulling away and he missed the contact already.

“I guess not.” Cole says, turning around to smile at him.

Zane smiled then gives his lips a soft kiss.

“We still have a few minutes before they get here. Let’s shower and I’ll help you with your big problem, hm?” Zane suggested, taking him by the hand and Cole grinned.

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
